celestial_refreshfandomcom-20200215-history
Metal Sonic
Metal Sonic is one of many robotic dopplegangers built by Dr. Robotnik in an attempt to duplicate Sonic the Hedgehog's abilities. Metal Sonic believes himself to be the 'true' Sonic, and the organic one to be an inferior copy. As a result, he despises the Blue Blur, seeking to destroy him at any cost. The user who took Metal Sonic has played him since June 2008, and thus had played him for roughly four years. However, he is not the first person to have chosen the character. Background Metal Sonic is one of many robotic dopplegangers of Sonic the Hedgehog, built by Dr. Robotnik to duplicate the Blue Blur's abilities and destroy him for good. He was the first to be built, and like all the others that came after, was a complete failure, being out-matched and out-witted by Sonic in their confrontation on Little Planet, and was ultimately destroyed when he collided with a wall at the end of their race on Stardust Speedway. Dr. Robotnik retrieved Metal Sonic's heavily damaged body, and, after repeated failures with other Sonic robots, repaired the robotic hedgehog and sent him out to persue Sonic as Robotnik prepared to build a brand new Death Egg around Little Planet. After catching up to both Sonic and Tails in a frozen, abandoned amusement park, Metal Sonic ambushed the duo on a roller coaster track, but was defeated and made a hasty retreat before sustaining major structural damage. Sonic and Tails would encounter Metal Sonic again while flying the Tornado to Robotnik's launch base. This time, Metal pilots an attack carrier to try to shoot the Tornado out of the sky. After losing his ship, Metal follows the Doctor to the new Death Egg and challenged Sonic and Tails twice more, once in a direct manner with Robotnik helping, and immediately afterwards he races Sonic and Tails to the core of the station, being destroyed by an electrified door similar to his defeat in Stardust Speedway. Metal Sonic was repaired a few more times when the hedgehog infiltrated one of his bases, and to assist the Doctor in gathering up special rings on a recently emerged island. Both of these ultimately held the same result for the robot, and Robotnik locked him away for the time being. Soon, the Doctor's interests turned to obtaining power from outside sources, often resulting in disaster for him. After several failures because of this, Dr. Robotnik decided to return to his roots; namely, robots, and a lot of them. He also decided to return Metal Sonic into service, and even upgraded him with the ability to scan and absorb DNA. This was a mistake. In the time that he had been locked away, Metal Sonic had been thinking. And, somehow, he had become self-aware, and sentient. He had decided that he had had enough. Overpowering Robotnik, he had locked him up, and after absorbing the DNA of a certain frog, he took on his likeness, attempting to conquer the world as his creator would have; namely, very stupidly. But this was all a ploy, to draw Sonic to him, and destroy the object of his hatred for good. There were others, of course, but they were inconsequential. No matter who tried to stop him, he would kill Sonic, once and for all. Using all of the DNA he had absorbed, Metal Sonic transformed into a monster known as Metal Overlord, and... ...lost. Again. Getting no acknowledgment from his rival, and his hatred unsatiated, Metal Sonic was retrieved by Dr. Robotnik, had his memory wiped, and was thrown into storage, permanently. At least, until the creation of the multiverse, anyway. Involvement Metal Sonic entered the multiverse with what could literally be described as a bang, appearing in orbit near the moon and attacking a transport ship that was unlucky enough to pass by him. After it had crashed in the Sea of Moondust, Metal Sonic made his way to the Tower of Twilight. For some time he remained in the hub city, attempting to reorientate himself within this new place, and scanning several people while he was at it. He also participated in several exhibition fights at the Coliseum, and was slightly shocked to discover how strong organics were in this universe. Over time, Metal Sonic became aware of a cold war in the multiverse between several different factions, each with different members, goals, and motivations. Ordinarily the robot hedgehog wouldn't care...except that one faction, the Altruistic Valorians, had as a member...the hedgehog. However, Metal Sonic wasn't stupid; trying to attack their headquarters on his own would likely get him killed, or worse, reprogrammed. So, his path was clear. He would join one of the factions opposed to the Valorians, bide his time and grow stronger, and wait until the two groups met in battle. Then he would finally, ''finally ''kill his hated enemy. But as time went on, the robot became disenchanted with the faction he had joined. It seemed like the Lords never actually got around to doing anything, and for all his supposed power Ganondorf Dragmire was stuck in a rut. He'd never get what he wanted this way. So, when the archdevil Mephistopheles came calling, seeking to conquer the Lords and bring them under his control, Metal Sonic saw his chance. Taking the offer extended to the entire faction, he switched sides and joined Mephistopheles. He had assumed others would be as intelligent, and do the same - SA-X, for one - but he was by and large the only person to take the smart option. This of course started a battle between the devil's forces and Ganondorf's...one that was abruptly ended by the intervention of Miles 'Tails' Prower. Metal Sonic returned to the Tower for the time being, although occasionally visited Mephistopheles fortress, the Tempest Keep. He was, however, followed by the Samus Aran Parasite, who hoped to slay him over a prejudicial grudge. Neither side was victorious, and both of them were left with roughly equal injuries. This residence in the tower backfired - to put it lightly - when the Tower of Twilight became under attack by a mysterious force, one that was somehow able to resurrect the bodies of dead organics to fight for it. Or at least, the robot hedgehog had ''assumed ''it was limited to them. He was proven wrong shortly after he joined up with a group of organics attempting to punch through the undead lines and escape the tower. Underestimating his enemies, Metal Sonic was quickly cut down...and revived along with his men as an infected. The very first, in fact, although the robot would no doubt find that honor dubious. Soon, Metal found himself being given orders, although from who he couldn't say. He had no choice to obey, and that was all - a sensation he was familiar with, and hated with all his circuits. The first thing he was told to do was to round up a group of infected that had strayed out onto the Sea of Moondust; something that quickly proved more dangerous than it should have been, as it was there he encountered the SA-X once more, seeking to hunt Infected, which unfortunately, included him. After a lengthy battle, the parasite dispatched the crippled robot with a single shot to the head. Metal Sonic spent his time in the Netherrealm in solitude, reflecting on his actions - there was little else to do. Was this where he had sent those organics, and the ones before? Perhaps because of this time of reflection, after reviving the robot's foul temper toward organics was curbed slightly. He decided to participate in the Tower's rebuilding efforts, meeting two new acquaintances while staying nearby there. On one day, though, just as he and his two followers were about to head down to the planet, the three robots became involved with Alan Schezar's attempt to get revenge on The Shy Guys for something that wasn't even slightly their fault. Despite their best efforts, though, they were eventually subdued and tossed out the airlock. From there, Metal Sonic spent more time wandering, unsure of exactly what to do with himself. However, on one eventful day he decided to investigate a mysterious signal found on the Madshroom Kingdom. There he met two other machines. Powers and Capabilities Metal Sonic's fighting style revolves around speed, and thus DP is his highest stat, making him difficult to hit at times. However, if actually hit, he can prove quite frail, especially to elements he is weak against. Due to his absorbing DNA from Sonic and Shadow, he has acquired the usage of Chaos Control, which he uses in battle quite regularly. Additionally, Metal Sonic is able to copy the workings behind attacks and abilities used against him, and can duplicate their effects, if not their exact flavor. Metal Knuckles and Metal Tails, his two followers, could also potentially trouble some solo generals, but any well equipped one or someone with an army of their own won't have many problems with them. Quotes Trivia See also * Link External links * Metal Madness (Storage Topic) Category:Player Characters